PSW Issue 2
This issue was cover-dated March 2000 and cost £2.99. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (5,7) Welcome - 1 page (8) Buyers Guide - 22 pages (202-223) Coming Soon: Release Planner - 2 pages (224-225) Pro-Celeb Tomb Raiding: Carol Vordeman - 1 page (226) Global (News) Back to the Filter: Syphon Filter 2 - 1½ pages (10-11) The Flashing Blade: Tenchu 2 - ½ page (11) Jedi Ruckus: Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - 1 page (12-13) Sports Casual: Tiger Woods interview - (13) Spider Power!: Spider-Man - (15) Ronaldo Strikes Again: Ronaldo V-Football - 1 page (16-17) Type-S: Driving Emotion Type-S - (17) Globe Trotter: TOCA World Touring Cars - 1 page (18) Game of Death: Sammo Hung interview - 1 page (20) Porsche it to the limit: Porsche Challenge - (22) Get Some Disney Magic: Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour - (23) Features Silicon Sauce: Amore or Less? - Stephen Pierce - 2 pages (24-25) Talent: Natalie Raitano - VIP's Pamela Antidote - Gary Cutlack and Paul Semel - 2 pages (26-27) Sisters are Tae Kwon Doing It for Themselves - David Hodgson - 2 pages (36-37) Censorship: Cutting Edge - 4 pages (78-81) Music: Discothequenology - Stephen Pierce - 6 pages (82-87) Gadgetry: Objects of Desire - Richard Leadbetter and Justin Keeling - 4 pages (144-147) :PSW reveals the sexiest of new technology, presented this month by one of the world's most beautiful women: Victoria Silvstedt. Previews Resident Evil: Survivor - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (30-33) Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Richard Leadbetter - 2 pages (34-35) Vanishing Point - Lee Nutter - 2 pages (38-39) Player Manager 2000 - Alex Huhtala - 2 pages (40-41) In Cold Blood - Richard Leadbetter - 3 pages (42-44) UEFA Champions League Season 1999/2000 - Lee Nutter - 2 pages (46-47) Galerians - Lee Nutter - 2 pages (48-49) Rugrats Studio Tour - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (50-51) WWF SmackDown! - Alex Huhtala - 5 pages (52-56) Cricket 2000 - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (58-59) Spec Ops: Stealth Patrol - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (60-61) Premier Manager 2000 - Steve Key - 2 pages (62-63) Crusaders of Might and Magic - Justin Keeling - 2 pages (64-65) Gekido: Urban Fighters - Alex Huhtala - 2 pages (66-67) F1 2000 - Alex Huhtala - 10 pages (68-77) Reviews Rollcage Stage II :A very solid, effective and thrilling race title. Anyone prepared to put in the necessary time and effort will find themselves justly rewarded. Most good indeed! Army Men: Air Attack :An unpretentious, uncomplicated arcade-style shoot 'em up that has been competently put together and will provide days of entertainment. Army Men 3D :A dreadful game that looks like it's come out of the PlayStation's earliest days. It isn't worth £10 of anybody's money, let alone £30. Heed our advice and give it a miss. Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes :There's plenty of OTT fun to be had, but Marvel stretches the Street Fighter concept to more than it was designed for. Strictly for 2D fighting fanatics only. Ehrgeiz :An interesting approach to a worn game style, but ultimately can only be recommended to completists. Sub-sections fail to compensate adequately for the poor fight action. A curiosity. Beatmania :Inventive and fun, Beatmania is highly recommended for those becoming bored with the numerous sequels on offer. It won't last for ever, but should bring a smile to most faces. Dune 2000 :It's Command and Conquer but without the kind of gameplay refinement we really expect. Doesn't offer any huge advances over the early 90's Amiga original. South Park Rally :The cartoon isn't bad, but the game is. With so much potential in this licence it's baffling to see how such a hash job has been made of it. No fun, not exciting, not worth a penny of your cash. SaGa Frontier 2 :Not for everyone, but highly recommended as a breath of fresh air in a market increasingly suffocated by racing, fighting and sports games. Cool Boarders 4 :Lots to see and do, but it's a slightly samey mixture of trick after trick all the way through. Will keep snowboarding fans happy. After all, they're not the sharpest tools in the box. Roadsters :Enjoyable racer that's not weighed down too heavily by technicalities and boffin features. The trouble is, it's not Gran Turismo 2. Fun in its own right, but not quite essential. Eagle One: Harrier Attack :Gives a good impression of piloting a Harrier, spoiled slightly by awkward combat sections and missions that rapidly become boring. Still one of the best flight-sim games on PlayStation though. Vigilante 8: 2nd Offence :Hateful, anger manufacturing, slap-dash and visually sub-par. But... you may find its mixture of being bashed, shot and electrocuted strangely rivetting. Well, you might... NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC :A good, simplified conversion of basketball, with speedy arcade gameplay. Not for serious fans looking for an accurate sim, but very satisfying for gamers. Caesar's Palace 2000 :Gamble away your free time with zero fun and zero consequences. An utterly pointless and futile exercise, and more to the point, a complete black hole of fun. Rally Championship :An average off-road racer that offers little excitement or innovation. If you're in the market for a new driving game, consider this a last resort. Rally anoraks only need apply. Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000 :A fairly respectable attempt at livening up the dull game of golf. Search deep to discover a game that works, but is spoiled by some elementary visual and gameplay flaws. Railroad Tycoon II :If you can live with the fact that you're playing a game that includes trains, then you'll love it. Complicated at first, it soon becomes second nature. Before you know it you're addicted. ECW Hardcore Revolution :Plays violently well, but lacks the charisma of the more in-demand WWF guys. Masses of options and events, OTT action and nice visuals - a good second grapple game behind WWF Attitude Mortal Kombat Trilogy Platinum :The best Mortal Kombat game to buy as it includes everything from all the games. But it's a little dated when compared to the Tekkens and Street Fighter Alphas of this world. Solutions In this Issue - 1 page (150) Cracked - 3 pages (151-153) *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!, Tiny Tank, R/C Stunt Copter, Tenchu: Stealth Assassins - (151) * Demolition Racer, 40 Winks, Tony Hawk's Skateboarding - (152) *Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Medievil, Tomb Raider - (153) Solutions *FIFA 2000 - Michael Dyer - 8 pages (154-161) *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis - Brendan Watson - 22 pages (162-183) *Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation - Alex Chenery - 18 pages (184-201) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Stephen Pierce Art Editor :Damon Cogman Assistant Editor :Lee Nutter Consumer Editor :Alex Huhtala Production Editor :Tony Horgan Senior Writer :Justin Keeling Writer :Gary Cutlack Designers :Marieclare Holder, James Schiavi SOLUTIONS Editorial Manager :Jonathan Eves Production Manager :Darren Evans Senior Writer :Brendan Watson Writers :Alex Chenery, Michael Dyer Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews